In the past few years bottled water has become common place. The public has shown that it is willing to purchase water for the convenience and purity of the bottled water. Bottled water is perceived to be relatively free of contaminants and can be placed in coolers, refrigerators, etc. and allow consumers to drink cold clean water almost everywhere without relying on the often dirty warm drinking fountains of the past. This seems to represent a shift in the public's attitude towards purchasing something that has traditionally been thought of as “free.”
Additionally, because of pollution, people living in big cities such as Tokyo and San Francisco, some people are breathing pure oxygen in “oxygen bars” where consumers typically inhale oxygen often mixed with a scent for a per minute fee. Users claim that they feel refreshed and invigorated after inhaling the oxygen. Because of the systems used to produce the oxygen can often produce contaminants and the addition of some scents can introduce dangerous bacterium into the lungs of a user, there have been some serious health concerns raised associated with the use of such oxygen bars. Also, in order to benefit from breathing the oxygen, the consumer must visit the bar. There is a need for safe, pure and convenient access to pure oxygen without the dangers or inconvenience associated with visiting an oxygen bar. Of course it is possible to obtain breathable oxygen with a doctor's prescription, this is both impractical for the majority of consumers who just want to benefit from conveniently being able to breath pure oxygen at their pleasure without the bulk of conventional breathable oxygen cylinders. Additionally, doctors will only give a prescription for oxygen to patients who need them for diseases such as emphysema, etc. This does not help those who want to breathe pure oxygen for personal reasons.
There is a need for a clean, inexpensive and safe way to dispense water and oxygen to the general public in order to meet a need for clean water and air.
Other features and advantages of the instant invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.